Destiny's Calling
by Mimiru-san
Summary: Kira might have an unexpected change of heart! Uh-oh


* * *

Destiny's Calling 

Author's Notes: Hey everyone this is the first chapter of my story, but of course you already know that right, well any ways nothing interesting is really happening as of yet. It's kind of hard to have things happen when it comes to this story but I promise you it'll get more eventful ( I hope) in the coming up chapters. So don't get impatient or irritable on me. Thank you everyone that reads my fanfics. LOVE TO YOU ALL!

Disclaimers: I do not in any way own the manga Mars or any of its characters (Yeah right I wish)

I stood there alone, hearing the river run smoothly beneath me as I watched the beautiful evening dawn. The sky seemed to be angry and frustrated, with a burning flame that engulfed the earth. But that was the total opposite of what was going through my mind at the moment, I was at ease. It didn't really bother me that he was late. Actually I'm quite thankfully. Standing here aloud me to reflect back on all the times me and Rei have been together. How unbelievable it was that two years have passed already, and what two years it was.

A chilly winter breeze blew across my face, pecking ever so softly at my cheeks. I shivered, but then suddenly feeling a warm sports jacket placed across my shoulders. I almost jumped out of surprise, but when I turned to see who it was, my tensed body relaxed and I was at ease once more.

"Hey Kira, sorry I'm late. I got held up at the track." Rei said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Did girls form a mob to chase you down again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well of course. When you're a handsome racer with a sexy bode like me, that's just something you gotta get use to." Rei smiled whole-heartedly.

That smile was one of the many things that made me fall in love with him in the first place. It made him look so carefree and innocent, like a little six feet 3 inches boy.

"Just kidding!" He added.

I beamed at him sweetly and gave him one of my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Kira you know how I get when you do that."

"Do What?" I said devilishly as I kept at it.

"Urgh... Come here you!" Rei then picked me up with both arms and swung me around as I started to yell.

"Rei put me down. I'm getting dizzy! I'll throw up on you if you don't." I warned, while smiling as tears dripped down my chin. Finally, after a few more spines, he gently set me down.

"Okay my turn." Rei joked.

What Rei had just said didn't really set in. I was to out off it and the ground beneath me started to shake violently. I stumbled back a bit, while trying my hardest to keep from falling.

"Kira, are you okay?" Rei asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm alright Rei."

I tried the best I could to focus on his voice so I could hide how tried I really was from him. I gave him the best smile that I could muster as reassurance. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work, I should have known better. Rei was the last person on Earth I could trick. We've gotten to understand each other so well over the past two years that it was almost unreal. Rei understood me more than any body could, even my own mother, someone I've known for my whole lifetime. That understanding has led us to depend on one another for everything, sometimes even to survive.

It's funny now that I think about it. I used to feel that I needed Rei to protect me from everything and everyone, and he was the untouchable one. So strong and courageous, my knight in shinning armor. It turns out that's actually the way he feels about me.

So as he looked into my eyes intently, reading them of course he intuitive said, "Come on, I'll take you home," and extended his hand.

I took it but didn't let him lead me to his bike. "No I'm okay now. Besides we're supposed to spend time together. I don't want to ruin our fun." Rei gave me a shocked with a hint of confused look.

"Don't be an idiot your health comes first, besides I could never let anything happen to you." Rei directly into my eyes while saying this. I reacted to this with a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Rei screamed at me furiously.

"Oh... I'm sorry Rei it's just that you're so... cute when you're all serious!" I added a reassuring smile to let him know that was all. He smiled and my face lit up like a lantern.

"Aren't I always cute?" Rei said with a know it all smirk plastered across his goofy face.

"Yes you are Rei, you're always cute, and you'll always be cute."

"Alright, alright enough with this back and forth game, so we both agree that I'm cute as can be," he chuckled softly. "Come on I better get you home before your mom jumps me again."

Author's Notes: ALRIGHT! first chapter done. What a day, but I'm feeling very proud of myself I didn't procrastinate once haha take that. LOL ok come back and read my up coming chapters ok bye (Time for me to get some grub, and some sleep. DAMN BAGS!)


End file.
